Maestro y Aprendiz
by Night Curse
Summary: Malinterpretados, adelantados a su época, condenados, separados. Las pinceladas que una vez los unieron ahora arden. Un amor tan puro e incomprendido ha sido juzgado y encontrado culpable. No hay ilustración para algo tan hermoso prohibido por la ignorancia, pecado para el malpensado, inocente para los involucrados, desvaneciéndose en el olvido de la historia… Thorki ONE-SHOT


**ESTA ES UNA ALERTA DE LOLI (KIDS).**

**He escrito esta pequeña "historia" en parte porque tengo ideas revueltas que no me dejan escribir ni trabajar. Estoy planeando mi siguiente historia Thorki y no he terminado con la que tengo actualmente, además de que quiero continuar una que tengo detenida.**

**Tuve una extraña mezcla de Caravaggio, Warpaint y Rey Arturo muy extraña así que va a ser extraño, se los advierto desde aquí y bajo advertencia no hay engaño. Léanlo bajo su propio riesgo.**

**Tampoco vayan a tomarse mal la parte de la iglesia, lo usé con meros fines literarios para la trama.**

**TAMPOCO ESPEREN SLASH, todo esto solo sugiere, no va más allá.**

* * *

.

**Master and ****Apprentice**

.

* * *

.

**I**

La mentalidad del hombre dejaba de sostenerse como Dios el centro del universo para posicionar al hombre mismo en su lugar con todo lo demás girando en torno a él por ser gracia y creación divina.

Como individuos parte de la creación todos somos perfectos a imagen y semejanza del creador.

Esto quedaba perfectamente planteado en idea entre palabras y pensamiento porque para hacerse tangible frente a la gente necesitaba el talento de manos expertas artesanas para darle forma. Solo la iglesia y parte de la nobleza poseían educación, leían y escribían, el pueblo trabajaba, oraba, penaba, no pensaba.

La Edad Media terminaría eventualmente por las ideas iluminadoras que harían surgir al Renacimiento con su maravilloso arte y libertad.

Aunque este cambio se diera paulatino en cada país donde los rayos renacentistas llegaran lentamente, en rincones oscuros y apartados de Europa se veía aún lejano el amanecer.

Y en el ducado de esta historia tardaría aún más de lo normal en llegar con sus notables raíces profundas de oscurantismo ahogando en la tierra decenas de secretos que silenciados alimentaran con sus lágrimas el árbol del clero.

.

* * *

.

**II**

Un niño pastor cuida sus ovejas, pastan, algunas brincan, un cordero arranca un diente de león. El niño mira detenidamente el diente de león cuyas esponjosas semillas son llevadas por el viento a otras tierras fértiles donde crecerá otra flor y repetirá el ciclo.

Maravillado este niño pastor es diferente. Este niño no quiere cuidar ovejas; ha sido criado por pastores, adoptado por ellos porque de sangre no comparte ni el agua. Este niño pastor no quiere cuidar ovejas y jamás ha visto su vida cuidando ovejas. Los otros niños juegan entre ellos o con los animales que crían en los establos, él no. Este niño pastor tiene la cabeza en las nubes más voluminosas que la lana de las ovejas que cuida, en otras ocasiones más transparentes de un diente de león atravesado por la luz al ser arrancado antes de soplar sus semillas al viento.

Este niño pastor ha buscado la forma de conseguirse instrumentos para dibujar, dibuja en la tierra, marca con una roca en una más grande paisajes que ve o imagina y crea. Rostros, brazos, manos, animales, detalles, flores, pasto, la llanura. Este niño no quiere más pan o leche, él pidió dónde dibujar a sus padres. Sueña algún día ser pintor no para ganar fama ni dinero, este niño pastor quiere sumergirse en el maravilloso mundo del arte. Quiere expresar el entorno que le rodea y ver más allá de las montañas que conoce desde que tiene memoria. Presiente en la piel que hay algo más allá detrás de esas lejanas colinas que se pierden en el horizonte y espera algún día recorrer y dejar atrás encontrándose con nuevas y exóticas tierras en paradisíacos países

Pero como es un niño, un niño pastor, es pobre y sus sueños solo causan burla tirándolo de a loco.

Es solo un niño pobre que aún no sabe del mundo real no importa lo bello de su rostro. Sus manos hechas para crear, suaves, tersas, alargadas y estéticas igual de suaves que sus pies sucios por el prado, su piel blanca como la leche que bebe, los ojos como el pasto que cuida, el cabello negro como la noche, no importa que parezca un ángel caído, es solo un niño pastor pobre y desdichado con demasiada imaginación. Entre más alto lleguen sus sueños más dolorosa será la caída cuando muera como un anciano pastor pobre en la miseria.

Este es un niño pastor que al acabarse su espacio para dibujar contando ovejas para asegurarse de que no le falte ninguna toca su flauta de pan mientras un viajero pasa a un lado del camino y ve el rebaño cuidado por el pequeño pastor.

.

* * *

.

**III**

Este pintor ha perdido la pasión, ha salido en su búsqueda a países lejanos a su tierra natal donde el Renacimiento florecerá, su familia rica y poderosa es tan radical que le ha permitido ser pintor en lugar de seguir como buen mozo a la familia y a sus arcas porque saben que desbordantes no necesitan de él para incrementar las piezas de oro, él pude vagar por donde quiera buscando la pasión que ha abandonado su alma, que lo ha abandonado lentamente como las semillas de un diente de león ante una fuerte ráfaga de viento.

Tiene un hermano obispo, tiene una hermana monja, tiene a su hermano heredero legítimo de la familia, una prima en parís, hasta un bastardo del que no sabe nada con aquella mujer pagada por sus padres por su silencio viviendo cómodamente. Él se dedica a su arte y a sus pinturas, sin esto no tiene nada, el es nada.

Por eso busca las semillas arrebatadas de su alma ya que sin ellas no pude germinar ninguna obra decente para sus gustos y estándares porque antes que pintar para un cliente noble, un mercader rico o para la misma iglesia, él pinta para sí mismo.

Sintiéndose desnudo busca los pedazos de su brillante genio porque sus manos ya no pueden crear nada que le satisfaga y es un artista adelantado a su época, querer expresar el medievo con tanta belleza sublime solo puede hacerse después de Rafael, y Rafael aún no ha nacido ni los que vayan en contra de este esteticismo queriendo volver a la época en la que este joven e innovador pintor vive. Antes de Rafael, por la época en la que no le convino nacer.

Este pintor es solo un incomprendido buscando su alma, desbordando talento pero con el corazón deshecho porque no puede plasmar las visiones que solo observa en sus sueños.

Un sueño recurrente suyo trata sobre un ángel, a veces un querubín, alas pequeñas, pequeño porque es un infante, talle pequeño, desnudo, a veces con ropa, es blanco, de cabello negro, no como el canon de querubines porque tampoco es tan niño ni tampoco adolescente, solo es, aún, un niño, quizás de once o doce años si los padres recordaran el año en que naciera y dicho niño por supuesto, existiera. Mientras tanto solo es producto de su imaginación.

Escucha la flauta de pan a lo lejos en su andanza, las botas llenas de fango, el sombrero con ramitas, no lleva diligencia, esa la dejó en el hostal del pueblo, sus caballos y su carreta, su mozo, sus arcones, su caballete, las maderas donde pinta. Quería recorrer solo las colinas para ver si hallaba algo de inspiración con el aire puro de las montañas pero solo despeja su mente, no lo ayuda a volver a crear, no se siente inspirado aunque sus pulmones se estén limpiando.

La flauta de pan es tocada suavemente, solo se sabe pocas notas quien la esté tocando pero procura que el sonido sea armonioso entre lo burdo y la poca práctica. No le molesta, quizás no tenga mucho tiempo este músico de empezar. Se acerca, hay un niño pastor sobre una roca con un bastón cuidando sus ovejas, está tocando la dulce melodía, sus pies están desnudos, son blancos, es más blanca su piel que la lana de las ovejas y el más blanco de los corderos, que de las nubes, que de la leche, este niño es tan blanco como lo nieve recién caída. Su cabello es negro como obsidiana, profundo como el carbón. Toca, cuida las ovejas. Se parece al ángel de sus sueños.

Está sentado tan majestuosamente que este pintor extraviado saca sus instrumentos de artista empezando a bosquejar, este niño es hermoso, esta inmóvil y toca la flauta de pan. El pintor es aficionado a las culturas paganas muy en secreto y en privado en su estudio, este pequeño podría ser un perfecto Jacinto o un Ganimedes estupendo, un gracioso Eros o algún dios escandinavo joven. Las ideas comienzan a fluir y se inquieta, le agrada, es sorprendente y positivo. Lo mejor será que lo retrate junto a Pan, un Dafnis sería lo más adecuado.

El niño sin embargo se mueve, deja la flauta y recoge algo del suelo, se detiene a mirar el cielo, hay un halcón sobrevolando, saca de su morral algo que no identifica, le intriga lo que el niño hace, está trazando, mira al cielo, el ave se marcha, maldice su mala suerte y se pega a la roca con tristeza. Es un capricho de niño. Este es un niño pastor con ojos rápidos y manos inquietas.

El pintor se acerca, el niño lo trata como un extraño y se escabulle en la piedra.

–Espera, no me temas, no vengo a robarte ni a lastimarte, quiero preguntar, ¿estabas dibujando?

El niño pastor se despega de la roca asomándose un poco. El nombre extraño de cabello como cardo y barba admira la roca en la que últimamente ha estado rayoneando con rocas hasta pulirlas por cada pico que usaba para tallar la superficie rocosa con dibujillos.

–¿Tu dibujaste esto? –señala una oveja tallada con un pobre intento de escorzo y profundidad, incluso plano al poner pasto a sus pies, es primitivo pero es detallado y intenta manejar volúmenes para tratarse de algo tan simple, el niño tiene visión de artista y por si mismo es material de artistas.

El niño se acerca temeroso.

–¿Quién es usted?

–No soy de por aquí. Permite que me presente joven pastor, mi nombre es Thor, Thor Odinson, y yo soy pintor

Al instante en que esa palabra salió de sus labios sus infantiles ojos verdes se iluminaron llenándose de admiración y gozo al tiempo que en su propia alma caía un halo de esperanza y emoción.

.

* * *

.

**IV**

Caminando juntos hacia la cabaña de sus padres va el niño pastor con aspiraciones de artista o modelo al lado del extraviado pintor que ha encontrado algo que quiere pintar y ese algo es ese niño pastor. Se han hecho amigos, le ha contado de su trabajo, de sus pinturas, de sus colores, de sus mezclas, de la vida de pintor, mencionó poco las ganancias, el niño quiere saber de técnica y de ejercicios, es muy pobre que no sabe que la ganancia de todo un año de su familia apenas si serviría para comprarle un caballete, por esto Thor va con él a su casa.

–¿Cómo te llamas muchacho?

–Loki, mis padres dijeron que me entregó a su casa una anciana que al poco tiempo murió y que lo único que repetía una y otra vez señalándome era _Loki, Loki_, por eso soy Loki.

–¿Solo Loki?

–Mi madre se llama Leonora, mi padre Tristán, soy hijo de Leonora y Tristán, Loki.

–Bueno Loki, tu nombre me recuerda a un dios nórdico

–¿Un Dios? ¿Eso no es herejía? ¿¡Mi nombre es pagano!?

–No te angusties por algo como eso, mira, de camino te escuché tocar y te vi sentado en esa roca, era una buena postura y me llamó a dibujarte, pero te moviste. Hagamos un trato, tú dejas que te dibuje y yo te regalo donde dibujar

–¿Es en serio?

–Absolutamente

–Trato hecho

Mientras más líneas discretas iban adquiriendo firmeza Loki no se movía. En la plática le había dicho que tenía solo diez años y ya comprendía muchos conceptos del arte que había adquirido empíricamente a base de observación y experimentos en trazo. Posaba excelsamente, si le decía que borrara la sonrisa la borraba, que pensara profundamente en la inmortalidad del cangrejo el ahogo se refleja en su rostro, la abstracción, la duda. Tenía tantas facetas que no creyó poder dibujarlas todas, con una imagen de cuerpo completo, otra de sus manos, otra de sus tobillos, otra de su cuello, como cuatro de su cara y no se concentra, necesita más herramientas. Se desespera, el niño pastor está admirado de su trabajo y no comprende como el pintor dice que no es bueno si es tan real que el niño casi ve en los trazos su reflejo como el que ve en el agua cuando se lava la cara de vez en cuando.

Para Thor está claro que quiere pintarlo, tiene que hablar con los padres del niño.

Al llegar es una vivienda humilde, tres hermanos, una hermana, poco pan en la mesa, agua no leche porque esta ya se ha acabado. Le ponen lo mejor de su casa a sus pies, incluso la madre sugiere a la hija pero el pintor solo quiere a Loki, lo quiere pintar y si se lo permitieran quizás habrían planes de adoptarlo como su aprendiz.

–No podemos permitir que un par más de manos cuidando nuestro rebaño este ausente de tanto tiempo

–Puedo recompensarlo por el tiempo que esté conmigo

Tristán sabe que los artistas tratan a sus pupilos como hijos, mozos y otros como amantes, no querría volver a ver a su hijo adoptivo si lo supiera pasado por algo así, prefiere no volver a verlo entonces, y si ese es el caso y el pintor Thor Odinson no desiste en querer pintarlo antes de que lo convenza de escapar con él para seguir su sueño de pintar prefiere sacar algo de ganancia.

–No lograremos ponernos de acuerdo, ni usted ni yo señor, Loki nos ayuda en el campo, cuida las ovejas

–Tiene el don del dibujo, no puede desperdiciar sus manos en la tierra

–Todos mis hijos lo hacen, yo lo hago, mis padres lo hicieron y sus padres también, nos enseñamos los unos a los otros. No le dé tantas vueltas al meollo del asunto, diga un precio, póngale una cantidad

Leonora no decía nada para replicar contra su esposo porque no tenía voz en esa plática de hombres, podía más Loki hablar que ella. Derramaba el llanto de una madre que ama a sus niños, Leonora lo veía como perder al más bello de sus hijos que presumía como suyo así no hubiera nacido de su carne. Pero Tristán tenía razón, el niño no era del campo, no había nacido ahí y no era su lugar, era lo mejor para el niño, no era un verdadero niño pastor.

Thor miraba a Loki petrificado por la severidad de su padre y el silencio de sus hermanos. Su propio padre lo estaba vendiendo, al que no era de la familia, al que menos quería, al que más regañaba, con el que más era indiferente. Era un campesino, Loki no era su hijo. Se quedó sin habla entristecido por saber lo poco que significaba para la figura paterna con la que creció.

De haber llegado a discutir que fuera sus pupilo Thor hubiera adoptado a Loki con agrado, pero el poner dinero de por medio le aguadó las cosas. Sí lo quería, repudiaba al padre.

–Que sea mi hijo entonces –tomó la bolsa de terciopelo tintineante de su cinturón, la puso sobre la mesa cayendo las piezas de oro sobre la mesa. Jamás se había visto en esa mesa tanto oro en toda su existencia ni lo volvería a ver. –Le doy todo lo que tengo, Loki será mi aprendiz, le daré mi apellido, vivirá conmigo, le enseñaré todo lo que sé. Tratará con usted lo que tenga que tratar

–No deberá regresar a esta tierra jamás, el no es pastor, será pintor y usted será su padre adoptivo

–¿Estás de acuerdo Loki? –le preguntó Thor. El infante asintió con la cabeza porque ocultaba las lágrimas que se vio en la necesidad de secar.

–Ve por tus cosas niño, te marchas hoy mismo

Loki bajó la cabeza, su madre lo acompaño a la habitación. Un beso, otra camisa y zahones de tela delgada y mal cosidos, y se dijeron adiós. Salió para irse con su nuevo padre, maestro y dueño si lo había comprado. Secaba y secaba lágrimas con la manga de la camisa. Creía que por una muy leve pizca algo le importaba a Tristán.

–¿Listo muchacho?

Loki no dijo nada. Caminó a su lado.

–No le digas a nadie lo que ha pasado, para todos eres mi modelo, tus padres dieron su consentimiento para que te adoptara y te enseñara un oficio al ver tu talento

–No. Diga otra cosa de mí pero eso no. Diga que mis padres están muertos, que yo me fugué. Yo no tengo padres, solo tengo un maestro, usted…

Con esa determinación Thor aceptó callado antes de abrazar al niño que desconsoladamente no dejaba de llorar. Lo cargó en sus brazos, palmeó su espalda y se quedó dormido en su espalda.

Cometió la enorme equivocación de cargarlo pueblo abajo porque llegó muy tarde y completamente exhausto. Sin comer bien Loki no había crecido lo suficiente para decir tener diez años, era frágil y enclenque, delicado. No era pastor porque no parecía uno. Thor cayó rendido en la cama pidiendo otra habitación para su nuevo aprendiz presentándolo desde ese momento a su mozo para que tomara esa posición con ellos de ahora en adelante. El niño era valioso e importante, Thor lo adopataría.

Loki durmió ese día con el rastro del calor de su maestro en su ropa y en su piel, incluso con su aroma de almizcle en la respiración.

Al día siguiente sería aprendiz de pintor.

.

* * *

.

**V**

La tristeza se marchó y no quedó rastro de la vida de pastor sino solo la que vive cada día como ninguno. Todos los días posa para Thor, todos los días practica trazar, observa y dibuja, mira a su maestro pintar. Es hijo de un noble, tiene dinero pero esto lo guardan en secreto porque trabaja bajo un nombre inventado e incluso hace pintura erótica por encargo. Loki lo sabe, ha entrado a la habitación del estudio donde Thor le tenía prohibido, le desobedeció, no le importa, algún días será hombre y sabrá como será una mujer, solo conoce cómo es un hombre, él algún día será uno. Mientras tanto posa. Ha sido modelo para muchas pinturas, pero por ser ángeles y querubines usa de modelo para el cabello al mozo que los sirve a ambos porque tiene el cabello rubio y rizado, no como el suyo lacio y negro como las alas de los cuervos que graznan al atardecer por el límite del bosque.

Loki también juega, se junta con otros niños, solo otro es aprendiz de pintor también, hablan sobre las obras. El desnudo está muy mal visto a menos que sean niños y el pintor haga ángeles o Cristos. Sif, la modelo femenina de Thor ha posado tanto como para vírgenes como para desnudos.

Hay un estanque cerca donde mira salamandras y dibuja ranas, difumina las nubes de los cielos que dibuja. Su vida es feliz, es mejor dibujante que antes y Thor le está enseñando a matizar con colores, cuando domine estos colores podrá dominar lo demás, debe aprender a mezclar, a derivar tonos y lavar, matizar.

Dejó de ser un niño pastor para convertirse en un niño pintor, es un aprendiz de pintor. Nadie cree que los dibujos que hace sean reales hechos por alguien de tan corta edad. La gente sospecha, el niño es muy hermoso, muy talentoso, muy perfecto, casi imposiblemente perfecto. Empiezan a hablar cosas de encantamientos absurdas. Thor no quiere dejar de enseñarle, todo es a base de trabajo y esfuerzo, mucha dedicación, el niño tiene talento genuino, es un genio, la ignorancia de la gente circula puras tonterías.

.

* * *

.

**VI**

–Quiero un ángel, no, un Cupido. Hizo un Cristo y una Virgen para nuestra capilla pero ahora quiero un Cupido

–Es un honor trabajar para su familia noble señor

–Y te pagamos bien Thor. Quiero que pintes un Cupido no tan niño, estoy cansado de ver ángeles bebés, y tampoco quiero un adolescente. Tengo entendido que tienes un aprendiz

–Loki Odinson, le di mi apellido

–No creo que haya sido muy brillante de tu parte pero es tu decisión si el niño es virtuoso, si resulta ser merecedor de tu talento es sabio darle tu nombre. ¿Cuántos años tiene?

–Doce

–¿Qué tan alto es?

–Me llega como hasta aquí –señaló su costado.

–Oh, no muy alto, muy adecuado para la ocasión. Píntalo como si fuera el más hermoso de los ángeles

Por el gusto del noble preguntó.

–¿Gabriel?

–El más hermoso…

Aquél hombre dueño de tierras y grandes riquezas pidió lo que pidió, belleza fina, primorosos detalles, realismo, Thor sabía hacer todo eso y más.

–Loki –llamó a su aprendiz que pintaba al oleo distrayéndolo de usar una brocha mediana.

–¿Si Thor?

Solícitamente el pupilo dejaba su trabajo para ir a atender lo que quisiera decirle su maestro. A veces tomaba su mano y guiaba sus pinceladas teniendo su aliento sobre su hombro, su cabeza o pegado a su mejilla. A veces le regañaba por mezclar lo que no debía y otras por no portarse bien. Ese día era por trabajo.

–Me pidieron un ángel niño, serás mi modelo

–Si

Thor miró hacia la pintura que el chiquillo hacía, le había encargado hacer la vegetación de aquella imagen, las florecillas que pintaba eran perfectas, a tono y sin opacar su trabajo, el pintor sabía que a tan corta edad aquel niño ya estaba alcanzándolo en su nivel como artista.

.

* * *

.

**VII**

La luz entra por la ventana, ilumina el polvo como lluvia dorada bailando en la brisa. Loki es iluminado, su cabello negro es traspasado por la luz pero la oscuridad de este prevalece sobre la luz que quiere devorar su tonalidad. Thor le dijo que era un desnudo, Loki se quitó la ropa y apareció con una sábana solamente que mientras buscaban la pose adecuada acabó por una pierna dejándolo totalmente descubierto con fines artísticos, sobre un banco una pierna está más arriba que otra y carga una lira mirando con detenimiento las cuerdas. Thor aún no decide si ponerlo con los ojos cerrados o solo medio cerrados.

No dejaba de pintar por trabajo o por placer. Su pupilo había sido la nueva luz de su inspiración, belleza y virtud, talento, bondad. No se detenía al momento de difuminar acercándose al renacimiento, su trabajo era diabólicamente real que los personajes y los paisajes casi podían tocarse.

Lo que estaba pintando era un ángel desnudo idéntico a Loki o tal vez un Loki ángel.

–La pierna, la moviste un poco, regrésala a su lugar

–Si –obedece cabalmente la orden.

Su maestro sigue pintando un rato más.

–La cabeza, no bajes tanto la cabeza parece que te quieres dormir

A los pocos minutos se nubla y se pierde la iluminación.

–Mejor descansa Loki, hoy el sol no se presta mucho para pintar. Vístete, puedes salir a jugar

El muchacho baja del banco alcanzándose la sábana porque la ausencia de calor solar le provoca escalofríos.

–Llegaron los dátiles que ordené, ¿tienes hambre?

–¿Ya llegaron?

–Sí, ¿O quieres comer conmigo?

–Por supuesto Thor

–Ah, un momento, ¿ya hiciste tu boceto _aceptable_ del día?

Odinson se lo exige porque lo educa bien en el arte. Loki se queja porque aún no lo ha hecho y quiere ir por confituras y bizcochos a la cocina.

–No comerás nada dulce hasta que hagas un boceto y bien hecho hoy

–Ohhha… ¿Puedo comer mientras trabajo? Por favor, ¡solo un dulce!

–Hasta que lleves la mitad –negocio con él.

–Bien, ¿puede ser lo que yo quiera?

–Sabes que sí

–¿Incluso a ti?

–¿A mí? No estoy para modelar, además estoy cansado

–Por favor, quiero dibujarte

–Y yo quiero dormir

Thor usaba un viejo colchón en su estudio cuando el insomnio le llegaba y no paraba de pintar hasta que rendido en lugar de subir a su habitación o dirigirse al pasillo a acercarse a una cama solo se tiraba al piso envuelto entre cobijas.

–Puedes dormir si quieres, te dibujaré como sea –saltaba un desnudo y entusiasmado muchacho cubierto solo por una sábana.

–Te saldrá el dibujo de un borracho de pueblo pero mientras lo hagas bien…

Thor fue a lavarse las manos mojándose la cara, se restregó los ojos, se secó y se acostó. Loki se sentó a un lado y lo empezó a dibujar. Entre que dormitaba Thor se durmió al poco tiempo. Loki llevaba hasta el cuello y trabajaba en el cabello después de haberse peleado con dibujar la nariz de su maestro pero logrando sacarla aunque pareciera un poco la nariz de otra persona, el aprendiz de pintor se vio contagiado por el tranquilo descanso de Odinson al punto que se fue recostando para dibujar mejor y más cómodo hasta que de tan cómodo se quedó dormido también.

Al despertarse de un sueño raro el pintor descubrió acurrucado a su estudiante buscando su calor y cubierto con la sábana. Iba a despertarlo rápido hasta que notó el dibujo en el piso, Loki había capturado su cara casi idéntica salvo por la nariz y la curvatura de su cejo, lo demás era bueno, se sabía atractivo pero su aprendiz o le había querido alagar o lo veía más atractivo de lo que realmente era. Le permitió las alabanzas. Lo movió. Loki regresó de los brazos de Morfeo.

–Despierta. Te ganaste tu dulce

–Maestro…

–Hay veces en que recuerdo que estás conmigo por tu talento pero realmente te aprecio chaval…

Thor revolvió su cabello, Loki se sintió a gusto y ambos fueron a comer después de que el muchacho se vistiera.

La pintura de Cupido sería terminada un mes después, Thor se peleó con el cabello de una y mil manera imaginables, no quedaba un ángel rubio con semejante palidez, parecía albino. Optó por cambiar de estrategia y lo volvió castaño, funcionó a medias, desistió y uso negro, negro como el original del modelo, con ojos verdes. El noble cliente se enamoró del cuadro, lo adoró, y también se enamoró de Loki, quiso ponerle precio pero Thor tratándolo como su hijo no lo permitió. El noble lo trató de testarudo y ni así lo cedió. Así comenzaron los rumores de que Thor y su aprendiz eran amantes y por eso celaba tanto su compañía disfrazado de instrucción artística.

Los trabajos ya no fueron tan seguidos con tal mala fama buscada que decidió era hora de moverse de país, el renacimiento tocaba puertas en otras partes de Europa, Loki debía ver con sus ojos el maravilloso mundo de las ciudades, los puentes y caminos, las rocas, los acantilados y las cascadas, los bosques que tanto se creían encantados.

Al salir del ducado pasaron por la casa del noble cuya virgen no hacía mucho Thor había hecho y seguía siendo novedad para visitar de parte de los viajeros por la maestría de sus colores y realismo.

–Nadie cree que tú pintaste las nubes de esa Virgen Loki

–Quizás si hago una pintura yo solo me crean

–Empieza con un retrato

–¿Puedo pintarte a ti?

–¿Por qué la obsesión con pintarme a mí?

–Eres un hombre atractivo, y no quiero hacer un autorretrato aún…

–Entre más joven te pintes mejor

–Pero quiero pintarte a ti

–Que insistir. Bien, píntame. Eres un niño raro, por eso rumoran cosas tan raras de nosotros…

Loki soltó una carcajada.

.

* * *

.

**VIII**

Thor llevó en sus arcones libros de diversas culturas, tenía persa, musulmana, de mitología, libros que la iglesia consideraría, no exóticos e interesantes como él los cuidaba con esmero sino que lo excomulgarían por cultos paganos aunque para eso Thor tuviera sus propios asuntos con su religión y sus creencias. No creía en el papa como cabeza del iglesia ni en _ora et labora_. El se dedicaba a pintar, y pintaba tan bien que aún así la iglesia le pedía trabajos los cuales firmaba con otro nombre que el de Thor Odinson.

En su viaje le fueron encargados varios trabajos que lo mantuvieron lejos como para permitirle a su aprendiz terminar una obra, un retrato de su maestro frente al caballete con tan buena definición de profundidades, volúmenes y espacio que le dijo a Loki ese mismo día:

–Querido, estás cerca de ser mí igual y cuando eso suceda serás no mi hijo sino mi hermano

A lo que Loki le respondió.

–Me gusta ser tu hijo

Thor puso una mano en su hombro en un suspiro y lo zarandeó.

–No sería un buen maestro si no procurara enseñarte para que me superes. Debes aspirar siempre a ser mejor que yo…

–Mejor dame otra cosa

–¿Qué me pedirías?

–Nada malo ni nada que no puedas dar, no quiero riquezas ni títulos, solo querré una única cosa de ti

–¿Y que sería?

–Lo sabrás cuando sea tu igual, y no me tratarás como un niño cuando eso pase

Con el misterio rodeando su propuesta el pintor suspiró.

–Mientas no sea nada imposible ni me deje en ridículo te lo concederé

–Gracias Thor, te tomaré la palabra

.

* * *

.

**IX**

Llegó el tiempo de regresar al ducado después de un par de años lejos de su antigua casa. Volvieron con ricas experiencias y los bolsillos llenos, Loki había madurado más en su técnica y ya tenía sus propios cuadros, su maestro había estado muy prolífico con una pintura importante y bien vendida cada año, no paraba de trabajar. Loki empezó con un retrato a la hija de un comerciante que se iba a casar, la pintó más bonita de lo que era y se ganó fama, para el siguiente año era probable que hiciera un retrato de cuerpo completo y lograra ganarse renombre. El problema fue el título que le dieron a su excelso talento porque lo llamaron por tan joven y tan habilidoso _discípulo del diablo _ya que según la gente nadie podía tener semejante talento y desarrollarlo a tan corta edad. Mucho menos ser un niño que casi no envejeciera ni creciera pues Loki no iba a ser muy alto.

Entre rumores equivocados de mala fe Thor pensaba en retirarse, quería regresar a leer, riqueza la tenía, ¿casarse? No lo necesitaba, ya tenía un hijo y un acompañante en sus momentos más solitarios entre su arte, sus letras y el atardecer, Loki, amigo y camarada.

Esto no fue tomado bien por su antigua modelo de desnudo, Sif, quién siempre tuvo la esperanza de lograr conquistar a aquel simpático y enigmático pintor del que desde joven siempre estuvo enamorada. Pero ese hombre solo estaba interesado en el arte, en sus pinturas, y sobretodo en su aprendiz que lo seguía de un lado a otro bocetando, mezclando colores y charlando. Ella fue de las primeras que lo condenó.

–¿Qué haces Thor?

–Intento hacer que el fuego no dañe las pinturas

–¡¿Eso es posible?!

–Eso espero probar, por eso estudio. Es alquimia, ¿ves esto?

–¿Puedo ayudarte?

–Saca tu caballete y tráeme el mortero

.

* * *

.

**X**

Antes de que Thor se retirase Loki alcanzó el nivel de su maestro en la pintura con un retrato de cuerpo completo a una varonesa de un condado vecino. Fue pagado y Thor anunció en la pequeña verbena que se diera para celebrar al nuevo pintor su retiro bajo la premisa de haber preparado ya a su sucesor en el mundo del arte, Loki, su hijo.

–A partir de hoy muchacho tú eres mi hermano –levantaba su copa ebrio. –¡Mi hermano!

–Espero lograr tantas buenas cosas como usted maestro

–Y muchas más muchacho, no lo olvides, y muchas más…

La misma madrugada en que Loki ayudaba junto a otro mozo que trabajaba en su casa a llevar a su maestro, –porque él aún consideraba a Thor su maestro, quitándole las botas en la cama y la capa, aprovechándose de que aun seguía despierto, le habló. Estaba borracho pero no tan perdido todavía.

–Dijo que me daría algo que yo le pidiera cuando me considerara igual a usted

–Te he considerado mi igual un par de obras atrás pero deje que te pulieras

–Le agradezco, en verdad gracias. ¿Ya puedo pedirle lo que quiero?

–¿No puede esperar hasta mañana? Hoy podría hasta darte todo lo que poseo y quedarme en la ruina

Loki siseo una ligera risa. Por mucho que su maestro bebiera, vistiera o se comportara como un vándalo salvaje bárbaro seguía siendo un noble nombre hablando con una voz profunda y aterciopelada muy varonil y propia.

–Jamás le pediría algo como eso

–Esta bien, si te hace feliz...

–Quiero un beso

–¿Un qué? ¿Dónde? Te dije que nada de humillaciones jovencito

–Es un beso en los labios, es todo lo que quiero. Un solo beso como felicitación, ninguna otra cosa

–Pequeño mocoso… tenías que salir con tus sorpresitas ¿Quieres un beso? De acuerdo, ven aquí

Thor jaló a Loki de la levita y lo estrelló en el lecho de sus aposentos con estrépito poniéndose arriba de él.

–¿Tanto lo querías de premio? que así sea. Disfrútalo querido igual…

La primera vez que Loki pensó en besar a Thor ocurrió cuando pintaba un día un desnudo de Sif para un cliente privado y secreto que quería una escena erótica de las que Thor de cuando en cuando trabajaba. Sif sonreía mucho para Thor y él como niño no le tomaba importancia hasta que vio a su maestro besar a la modelo porque ahí fue cuando sintió enojo, frustración, dolor y tristeza. La respuesta que halló en esa neblina de alcohol pegándole a la cara con los ojos azules de su maestro encima de su cuerpo fue otra cosa muy distinta también, un revoltijo de temor, emoción y euforia. Sintió los labios del pintor sobre su boca moviéndose apuradamente y a la vez despacio, como probando una fruta no antes conocida. Se separó de él, volvió a besarlo un instante rápido más y terminó.

–¿Suficiente para tu morbo? ¿Ya tenías lo que buscabas?

El pintor había hecho que se sonrojara y su propio rubor no era completamente por la bebida.

–Si…

Thor se tumbó del otro lado de la cama.

–No vayas a pedir nada más cuando superes mi fama porque te romperé la cara

Su pupilo se rió solo.

–Yo no me preocuparía Thor… ¿Thor?

El pintor ya se había dormido. Loki se quedó a su lado ese día en su cama cerrando los ojos a compartir el mismo sabor a ron en la boca.

El amanecer fue tenso. A la mesa trataba de disculparse por su extraña petición concedida.

–Lo siento, solo quería saber que…

–Ya cállate muchacho, lo que tú necesitas es una mujer

–Pensaba hacer un desnudo femenino pronto

–Muy buena idea, busca tu tipo de mujer para pintar y hazla tu esposa

–En realidad esperaba que posaras para mi pintura también

El vaso de vino cayó de la mesa al piso. Al haber crecido Thor había educado un monstruo cuyo talento se dedicaría a un arte muy adelantado a su tiempo mal visto para época en que le tocara nacer. Loki se avocaría a intentar incursionar en la pintura erótica porque habían muchos clientes allá fuera que serían atraídos con sus fortunas a pagar por una buena pieza deleitable a la vista. Del tipo de pintura condenada.

Un día cansado de que Loki le pidiera posar y sospechando cosas extrañas respetables pero poco comunes Thor por fin se animó a preguntarle.

–¿Qué piensas pintar ahora?

–Me gustaría ofrecer mis servicios al Duque, oí que quiere un retrato de toda su familia…

–Ten cuidado con ese sujeto, te desea…

–Lo tendré en mente

Meses y pinturas después Thor aún seguía bosquejando pese a decirse retirado porque no podía tener las manos ni la mente quieta jamás. Veía a su aprendiz pintando maleza en un retrato.

–¿Por qué aceptaste hacer esa pintura?

–Para ganar plata

–¿Plata para qué?

–Porque con plata puedo retirarme a pintar lo que yo quiera y quiero pintar muchas cosas, no solo vírgenes y pasajes bíblicos…

Thor sonrió.

–Esa si es una buena excusa…

.

* * *

.

**XI**

–¿Quién hizo esa pintura?

–Un muy joven y nuevo pintor, Loki Odinson

–¿Odinson? Yo solo conocía un Thor Odinson, ningún Loki

–Loki fue su aprendiz, protegido e hijo adoptado del Odinson original, Thor se retiró ya

–¿Quién fue el modelo?

–Se dice que Loki mismo…

–Santo Cielo...

.

* * *

.

**XII**

–Es diabólica esa pintura, un ángel de cabello negro, es tan perfecto que no puede ser real, ¡No es humano! ¡No es posible!

–¡Fue hecha por el discípulo del diablo!

–Ese hereje ha inculcado al muchacho para seguir sus pasos ¡Debemos ir tras él!

–Padre, ¡tenemos evidencia de que han estado produciendo imágenes de lujuria en su casa!

–¿Lujuria?

–Desnudos y escenas de fornicación

–¡Dicen que practican brujería! ¡Son seguidores del diablo! Hacen extrañas pociones para sus pinturas…

–Eso no puede permitirse. ¡Han estado corrompiendo a los creyentes con sus pinturas! ¡Debemos acabar con estos pecadores! Doy la orden, convoquen al pueblo

.

* * *

.

**XIII**

–Creí que no volverías a pintar… –yacía Loki sobre la cama totalmente desnudo cubierto en joyas, solamente joyas.

–¿Cómo te ibas a pintar a ti mismo tú solo tan rápido? Diste fecha de entrega, fuiste tan tonto como para dar una cercana. Te salvaré el pellejo pero no vuelvas a ser tan estúpido

–Lo siento

–Debí haber dejado estos trabajos cuando te volviste mi aprendiz, fuiste influenciado por mis temas de esos años. Bien haya tu juventud

–Algo hay de verdad en eso –recargaba la cabeza en la mano, el codo y el brazo servían de apoyo al hombro levantado.

–Te desacomodaste el cabello, como si fueras novato en esto ¡No te muevas!

–Lo siento… lo siento…

–Quédate quieto…

Se escucharon caballos y golpes, tenían instrucciones los sirvientes de que ambos pintores no recibirían a nadie, se limitaban a leer, pintar, beber, bocetar; pintar, beber, bocetar, leer, dormitar, otro día, otro amanecer y beber, pintar, bocetar, leer, dormirse, conseguir otro cliente, era su ciclo. La interrupción de su trabajo captó una imagen muy mal interpretada de Thor pintando a quién aún juzgaran como su aprendiz.

Entre estos artistas no había morbo, seres como ellos estaban limitados al arte y a mejorar el realismo de sus obras de todo tipo, Thor sabía pintar cada pluma de las alas de un ángel basándose en un faisán, los músculos y tendones del cuerpo humano, era un experto en anatomía humana y Loki había aprendido magistralmente de él.

Se dedicaban a producir cosas hermosas que acabaron por ser entendidas mal.

Los guardias entraron destrozando puertas hasta encontrar al chico en la cama y al pintor frente al caballete pincel en mano volteando desconcertado.

–¿Qué está pasando? ¡Imogen! –llamó a su ama de llaves.

–Es cierto ¡todo es cierto!

–¡Son amantes!

–¿Qué? –se levantó Loki de la cama. –¿De qué están hablando?

Aún si lo eran o no no tenían ningún derecho en irrumpir su obra. Thor había dicho sería la última porque acababan de terminar una los dos en que habían pintado al otro, Thor a Loki y Loki a Thor en una escena naturalista donde Thor, vestido como trotamundos encontraba a Loki y este descendiendo sobre una roca aparecía con alas aunque sin aureola en la cabeza representado solo como una criatura alada que fue tomado herético.

Lo que entre ellos había era fraternidad y un vínculo por el arte muy fuerte, dos pintores, dos virtuosos, maestro y pupilo, pupilo y maestro.

–¡Maten al sodomita! ¡Maten al sodomita!

Entre los gritos del pueblo un muchacho encerrado en una jaula sucio por la fruta y verdura podrida que habían lanzado contra su cuerpo se desgañitaba pidiendo perdón por la vida del pintor Thor Odinson. Insistiendo en que ambos no eran nada, que podían quemar sus libros, sus pinturas, sus instrumentos para crear magníficas obras pero que le perdonaran la vida.

No fue escuchado.

Cerca de acabarse la oscuridad que reinara en Europa el anciano obispo de ese ducado quería ver sangre en nombre de la cruz antes de morir, castigar a los pecadores. Las pinturas religiosas de los dos pintores Odinson serían cubiertas con nuevas obras no quemadas por representar a una virgen pero los pecados de los que acusaban tan puritanamente a ambos pintores no los dejarían pasar por más ricos y famosos que fueran, los dos eran réprobos pecadores.

En ese ducado el gótico ni lo había tocado.

–¡NO! ¡NOOO! ¡PIEDAD! –insistía Loki.

Thor no decía nada, era difícil ir contra el pueblo embravecido con ideas tan arcaicas sumamente religiosas. Ningún halo del renacimiento llegaba hasta ese paraje. Quemaron su casa, quemaron sus tesoros, hablaban de mandar a Loki a un monasterio para reformarlo pues había sido una víctima, si se arrepentía de todos sus pecados y juraba total lealtad a la iglesia podría hasta pintar para ellos de nuevo cuando limpiara de sus manos todo signo y deseo no puro. Aún era hermoso, aún era talentoso. Aún les sería útil. Tan joven sería fácilmente influenciable con una impresión como la de ver a su maestro morir frente a sus ojos.

–¡Ha sido condenado por hereje y sodomita a morir por la hoguera!

Método más rudimentario no podrían haber escogido por el destello colectivo de clamar muerte.

Los lienzos y maderas se deshacían, los meses y años de trabajo, los cuadernos de dibujos, los bosquejos, las pruebas de colores, los grabados, todo lo devoraba el fuego volviéndolo cenizas.

–¡EL NO HIZO NADA! ¡NO! ¡SUÉLTENLO! ¡EL NO HIZO NADA!

La hoguera fue lo más rápido que hicieron. Ni los más letrados y civilizados del ducado pudieron hacer algo al respecto, el pueblo estaba embravecido, siempre estaban rodeados por un gente muy religiosa. Entre ellos estaba Sif disfrazada lanzando pestes contra quién antes fuere el que la pintara, para quién ella se quitara la ropa y sí, ella sí fuere su amante. Pero no habló por él, aún quería casarse si no consiguió al pintor.

El fuego ardía en la antorcha, Thor estaba atado a un poste rodeado de paja. Sentía lo que era saberse devorado por la ignorancia de la mayoría. Jugó a buscar temas prohibidos en tierra quisquillosa y ahora hasta su único amigo, su hijo y compañero también pagaba las consecuencias de su proverbial curiosidad.

La inquisición recuperaría este instinto puritano acusador después mientras el mundo se iluminaba lentamente con ideas innovadores saliendo de la oscuridad. Ese día, para la historia, tuvo que ser uno de los más negros.

La desesperación llevó a Loki a golpearse contra los barrotes de madera de su jaula, no la rompió, solo se estaba lastimando. Thor ya estaba resignado, la antorcha encendió la hoguera. Los nobles estaban asolados sin poder intervenir, tenían las manos atadas icónicamente, era furia social unida. Ayudar al pobre pintor a escapar hubiera llevado la condena a sus casas nobles. Lamentarían la pérdida, temerían a la cólera general desde entonces. El obispo no viviría mucho y vendrían mejores tiempos. Mientras tanto las víctimas no se podrían salvar.

El fuego empezó a crecer y arder en la piel de Thor, empezó a chamuscarse su ropa.

–¡Thor! ¡THOOR!

La misma desesperación continua tiró la celda de Loki al suelo abriéndose la puerta, salió corriendo de ella. Fue capturado.

–¡YO LO SEDUJE! ¡FUI YO EL QUE LO SEDUJO! ¡EL ES INOCENTE!

–¡Loki! ¡Cállate! ¡NADA DE ESO ES VERDAD!

–¡Son amantes! ¡Abominación! –gritaba el pueblo.

–¡Si ha de morir yo moriré con él!...

–¡Abominación! ¡Abominación!

–Por favor, ¡déjenme morir con él! Fui yo el que provocó esto. Maestro… perdón…

Thor no pudo continuar hablando, el fuego deshacía su piel y el humo sofocaba sus pulmones. Gritaba por el dolor.

Loki no esperó la respuesta de los clérigos, se lanzó a la plataforma por los trece escalones del cadalso a saltar a las llamas abrazando al pintor.

–Lo siento… en serio lo lamento… –empezó a quemarse su ropa. El calor se volvió asfixiante, agonizante. La naturaleza quiso que se quitara, él no se soltó resistiendo el aterrador sufrimiento.

–¡VETE!

–¡NO! –se aferró al cuerpo de Thor. –No quiero vivir ¡No bajo estas reglas, no bajo esta religión!… –sus lágrimas hervían instantáneamente. –No es así como yo veo a Dios… ¡Yo quiero pintar!… Tú eres mi maestro… Yo muero contigo…

El último pensamiento de Thor antes de entregarse al dolor fue _estúpido niño pastor_.

Entre sus gritos el pueblo acabó quedándose callado cuando la peste insoportable de carne quemada se esparció. Los dos cuerpos, el de un condenado amarrado al poste y un joven abrazado a su cintura se habían hecho tiras rojas carbonizadas sobre sus esqueletos. El fuego siguió, aún el de su casa aún el de las pinturas quemadas. Ahí se deshizo el cuadro de Thor pintando a Loki como Cupido, el de Loki pintando a su maestro como Vulcano y como el propio dios que le daba su nombre sujetando su martillo luchando contra el dios maligno Loki como parte de un juego entre ellos, una pintura para su propia casa no para vender…

–¡Lucifer! ¡Es Satanás! ¡Es Satanás! –gritaron cuando sacaron la última pintura de la casa del pintor, una donde aparecían ambos, Thor en una llanura encontrando a un ángel sobre una roca sin aureola con una flauta de pan en las manos. La última pintura en la que trabajaran ambos artistas cuyas investigaciones con los materiales que utilizaran para pintar los ayudaran a encontrar una forma de proteger las obras del fuego y cuyo hallazgo se perdiera con su muerte y el destrozo de su obra entera. Algunos aldeanos juraron que como tardó tanto tiempo en quemarse la pintura escucharon la flauta ser tocada por el mismo diablo en la pintura con alas de ángel, otros juraron sobre la tumba de sus padres que vieron a las dos figuras moverse, andar hasta encontrarse y compartir un último beso antes de irse al infierno los dos. Otros menos creíbles y más reprobables juraron también que los vieron hacer el amor en la pintura. Nada de esto se podía confirmar.

Fue prohibido hablar del pintor volviéndose tabú. Cuando la familia de Thor se enteró de lo ocurrido exigió respuestas a la corona y estos a su vez de la iglesia quienes iban a exigir explicaciones al obispo responsable de las muertes de dos inocentes. El obispo para males murió pronto sin pagar nada en esta tierra que no fuere a pagar en la otra.

Decidieron volverlos mártires de los engaños del diablo porque si eran inocentes sus almas estarían en el cielo. Si este paraíso antes existía. Para esto la familia Odinson pudo rescatar muy pocas obras de Thor, de Loki no quedó rastro. Estás se perdieron en la primera guerra mundial bajo un velo de misticismo por si la leyenda era real pues la familia Odinson contaba ya con muy poco dinero.

La obra erótica de Thor firmada con otro nombre no se pudo hallar tampoco por ser tachado de criminal y ofensivo retratando una escena de algo tan puro y morboso como lo era hacer el amor. El sensualismo en sus tiempos se tachaba mal.

Se levantaron dos estatuas, los nombres se borraron con el paso de los años y por las características que tenían acabaron adjudicando que las figuras ahí representadas eran de Apolo y Jacinto y las destruyeron.

No quedo nada más salvo una melodía perdida en el viento de la montaña y murmullos de pláticas al atardecer como se congregaban todos los días a charlar con dátiles...

.

_–Solo quiero pintar lo que yo quiera, retirarme, pintar, dibujar, y ver otra puesta de sol Loki, ya he viajado y visto suficiente…_

_–Podrías hacerlo_

_–¿Y de qué vamos a comer?_

_–Comeremos nuestras pinturas…_

_–No podría hacerte algo así Loki, conocerán tu nombre. Serás un artista reconocido. Me superarás como pintor, tu nombre lo recordarán siempre…_

_–Loki Odinson…_

_–Mi hijo y aprendiz_

_–¿Solo tu aprendiz? –se pegaba a su cuerpo en la columna del pasillo viendo el atardecer._

_–Sí –besó su frente. –Solo mi aprendiz..._

_._


End file.
